Rien a perdre
by camidrena
Summary: Cross Numb3rs, slash. Une enquête conduit Don et Danny à Los Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

En arrivant au labo, Don remarqua que Danny était déjà là, en train d'examiner les indices de leur enquête. Déjà ou encore, parce qu'il y avait probablement passé la nuit. Cette enquête durait depuis trop longtemps et ils n'avaient pas assez d'indices, elle allait les rendre tous fous.

Mac avait demandé une réunion, mais Don n'était pas sûr que ça les avance à quelque chose. Pas sans nouvelle scène de crime en tout cas. Il détestait ça, mais il était réaliste. Et pour le peu que leur meurtrier choisisse une victime un peu trop connue, le FBI allait récupérer l'affaire. Don savait que la politique pouvait interférer dans une enquête, ça arrivait régulièrement, mais là, c'était presque personnel. Il voulait mettre les menottes lui-même à ce salaud. Le bon côté des choses c'était que le choix très particulier de ses victimes n'avait pas entraîné de phobie de masse. Les gens n'hésitaient pas à vivre leur vie, à aller au supermarché, ils en parlaient entre eux. Après tout, seules les starlettes de 20 ans, belles, riches et odieuses avec leur entourage devaient se méfier de lui. En écoutant les conversations au Starbucks où il avait prit son café, Don avait même eu l'impression que les gens l'aimaient bien. Il avait eu envie de leur mettre sous le nez les photos des corps mutilés des victimes.

La réunion commença à son arrivée. En fait, il se demandait si un seul membre du labo était rentré chez lui au cours de la nuit. Mac reprit les dossiers un à un et accrocha les photos des victimes sur le tableau. Ce dossier, il le connaissait par cœur au même titre que toutes les autres personnes de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Cathy Jones, leur première victime. Cathy avait 19 ans, mannequin depuis son adolescence, elle commençait à décrocher des contrats vraiment juteux depuis qu'elle sortait avec un rappeur-dealer qui l'avait fait tourner dans un de ses clips. Elle avait été retrouvée dans une poubelle, à deux rues de la maison de son copain. Elle n'avait pas de gardes du corps, les membres du gang local savaient qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher. Elle aurait d'ailleurs du être dans un taxi que son mec lui avait appelé mais en fait, il n'était jamais arrivé. Le chauffeur avait reçu un appel depuis un portable prépayé lui demandant de ne pas venir.

Son corps n'avait pas été épargné, elle avait été lacérée au niveau du visage, des bras et des jambes. Aucune des coupures n'avait été mortelle cependant. Elle avait été tuée par strangulation, étranglée par son écharpe en soie à 200 $.

L'enquête n'avait rien donné de probant, malgré les nuits blanches que lui et Danny avaient passé dessus.

Le deuxième corps était celui de Vanessa Alvarez, latino de 22 ans et chanteuse dans un groupe montant dans l'univers des boites branchée new yorkaise. Elle avait elle aussi été retrouvée dans une poubelle, celle du club dans lequel elle devait chanter. Son corps présentait les mêmes blessures. Aucun élément nouveau, pas de trace ADN, ni empreinte digitale probante, pas de témoin, pas de suspect. Les crises de Vanessa avaient énervé pas mal de monde, mais personne ne l'avait tuée.

Enfin, leur dernière victime s'appelait Lola Green, alias Lolita. C'était une actrice de sitcom qui venait de signer pour un film à gros budget. Sa mort remontait à trois jours maintenant. Don s'était occupé des trois enquêtes avec Danny et Mac sur la dernière. Même les regards quasiment neufs de Stella et Sheldon n'apportaient rien. Alors que Don s'apprêtait à repartir au central, Mac leur annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle victime. A Los Angeles… Les questions de Danny ne se firent pas attendre. Qu'est-ce que leur suspect faisait là-bas était la principale. Danny s'insurgea aussi, signalant qu'il ne tenait pas à être écarté de l'enquête. Don n'en pensait pas moins, mais il laissa Danny parler pour lui. Mac supportait bien mieux l'insubordination lorsqu'elle venait de son protégé que de l'inspecteur.

« Danny, stop. Laissez moi parler. Lorsque le lien à été fait avec nos victimes, les inspecteurs de LA ont accepté de laisser l'affaire au FBI. J'ai parlé avec le superviseur de l'enquête, l'agent spécial Don Eppes, il vous attend. Il a dit que toute aide serait la bienvenue. C'est pour ça que je voulais que l'on revoit le dossier avant que vous partiez. Pour être sûr que l'on a rien oublié. Maintenant rentrez chez vous Danny, votre avion part dans deux heures. Don, j'ai eu l'accord de votre capitaine, vous y allez aussi. »

Don ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il voulait ce salaud mais il avait aussi beaucoup de boulot ici, à New York. Malgré tout, il voulait ce salaud, vraiment. Parce qu'elles avaient beau être de vraies garces, ces filles ne méritaient pas de mourir. Pas comme ça en tout cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 1 : **

Danny piqua du nez dès que l'avion prit de l'altitude. Don se demanda depuis combien de temps le scientifique ne s'était pas accordé une vraie nuit de sommeil. Lui-même n'avait pas le courage de se replonger encore dans le dossier. Pour quoi faire ?

Les rares renseignements qu'il avait de leur nouvelle victime semblaient cohérents avec ce que le tueur avait fait à New York. Cillia Peters avait 17 ans, elle était actrice depuis son plus jeune âge et réputée pour avoir un caractère difficile. L'autopsie n'avait pas encore été pratiquée lorsqu'il avait quitté le sol new yorkais, mais Don savait qu'elle confirmerait qu'il s'agissait du même tueur. Peut-être que la lame utilisée serait différente, ou peut être pas. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça le plus important. La question importante c'était pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait changé de ville comme ça. Les tueurs en série ne changent en général pas facilement de mode opératoire ou de ville, parce que ce sont pour eux des éléments de stabilité dans un monde où tout va de travers.

Don se sentait perdu. Leur suspect devait sûrement travailler dans le monde du showbiz pour pouvoir les observer, mais ils avaient déjà vérifié cette hypothèse et personne n'avait été en contact avec leurs trois victimes à la fois au cours des six derniers mois. Don referma un peu violemment le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, attirant l'attention de l'hôtesse qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait laissé à Danny le siège côté hublot, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Et maintenant Danny dormait et Don ne savait pas quoi faire pour occuper son temps libre. Le film qui commençait aurait pu l'intéresser dans d'autres circonstances mais il l'avait déjà vu et son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

L'hôtesse, Carrie selon son badge avait du remarquer son petit manège. Elle s'avança vers lui. « Vous voulez boire quelques chose Monsieur ? »

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau, merci. »

Elle devait penser à quelque chose de plus fort, et Don sentait qu'il en avait besoin mais il était en service officiellement. Elle le lui apporta avec un grand sourire, puis lui fit remarquer que s'il voulait quelque chose d'autre, il n'avait qu'à demander.

« Je rêve ou elle te drague ? »

Danny venait de se réveiller, au bon moment.

« Jaloux ? » voulut savoir Don.

« Pas mon type »

Danny se leva, enjamba Don et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Don détestait lorsque Danny faisait ça. Comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux. En même temps, qu'est ce qu'il y avait réellement ? Danny et lui avaient couché ensemble, sept fois en 18 mois. A chaque fois, ils avaient fait la fête, un peu trop bu et s'étaient laissés aller. A chaque fois Danny était parti comme un voleur au milieu de la nuit. Don avait essayé de lui en parler, mais Danny n'avait rien voulu savoir.

En revenant à sa place, il ne regarda même pas Don. Le policier trouvait ça vraiment énervant, parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde tant que Don ne faisait pas de remarque sur leur attirance mutuelle.

Le reste du voyage fut long, mais la mauvaise humeur de Danny passée, les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien.

A leur sortie de l'avion, Carrie glissa un mot dans la poche de Don, probablement son numéro. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur, mais tout en sachant qu'il ne l'appellerait probablement pas. Elle était belle pourtant, et elle lui plaisait, mais Danny était là.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour récupérer leurs sacs de voyage, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils se doutaient que le FBI enverrait quelqu'un les chercher, et ils avaient raison.

Deux hommes les attendaient, un noir et un blanc qui discutaient tout en tenant un panneau avec le nom de Danny écrit dessus.

Après de rapide présentation, l'agent spécial Colby Granger et l'agent spécial David Sinclair les précédèrent vers la voiture. La clim se mit en route automatiquement, pour le plus grand plaisir des New Yorkais qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la chaleur de la ville. A New York, c'était le printemps et le thermomètre atteignait à peine les 20 degrés, ici il en faisait déjà 10 de plus.

« C'est une sale affaire qui vous amène. J'espère qu'on retrouvera vite ce salaud, que vous puissiez un peu profiter de la ville. »

C'est Sinclair qui avait parlé. Colby se concentrait sur la route. « Vous êtes déjà venu ? »

« Jamais, on découvre. Vous savez, New York est une ville à laquelle on s'attache vite. »

« Je sais, j'ai grandi dans le Bronx. On s'attache vite à LA aussi. Vous verrez. »

Arrivés dans les locaux du FBI, les deux agents leur présentèrent le reste de leur équipe : Megan Reeves, leur profiler. Les consultants en mathématiques : Charlie Eppes, Amita Ramanujan et Larry Fleinhardt, qui venaient de les aider dans une enquête et qui rentraient à la fac. Et enfin, il firent connaissance avec le superviseur de l'équipe : Don Eppes.

Il leur souhaita rapidement la bienvenue avant de demander un compte-rendu à tout le monde. Danny commença par leur exposer les trois meurtres ayant eu lieu à New York. Puis ce fut au tour de Megan. Cillia avait été retrouvée dans la rue, lancée d'une voiture d'après des témoins. Personne n'avait vu le chauffeur et la voiture avait été volée et retrouvée brûlée. Elle avait été étranglée par un de ses lacets, le tueur se servait toujours de quelque chose appartenant à la victime. Elle avait les mêmes marques de coupure sur les bras et les jambes, mais pas son visage. Ses petites différences intriguèrent beaucoup l'équipe.

« Le tueur a peut être été obligé de se déplacer, il n'est pas dans son milieu habituel et ça peut expliquer quelques changements. Il se peut qu'il se soit faire surprendre, ce qui l'a obligé à se débarrasser du corps plus vite. »

Don ne sentait pas à l'aise dans ce bureau, il ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi. Le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir été écarté de l'enquête par les fédéraux ne devait pas y être étranger. Megan avait commencé un profil, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, alors qu'elle exposait sa théorie. Don en profita pour regarder d'un peu plus près leur hôte. Il avait trouvé l'agent Eppes sexy dès le premier coup d'œil, et le temps qui passait ne faisait pas mentir sa première impression. Don n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, il avait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait attirant, très à son goût. Mais bon, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion, quelle chance y avait-t-il pour que l'homme ne soit pas purement hétéro ?

Un coup de fil avertit David que la légiste avait fini son autopsie, et qu'elle les attendait pour leur faire part de ses conclusions. Bien sûr, Danny voulu y aller lui aussi.

Don demanda à Colby et Megan d'aller interroger les collègues de Cillia pendant que lui-même et l'inspecteur Flack allait interroger le manageur de leur victime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

Un des nombreux points communs qu'ont New York et LA, ce sont leurs immeubles. Si Don ne se sentait pas chez lui dans cette dernière ville, il lui avait suffit d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour éprouver un sentiment de familiarité. L'agent du FBI le devançait, il essayait de ne pas trop le regarder, ou en tout cas de ne pas trop donner l'impression de le mater. Il était en service, et il savait que ses pensées n'étaient pas bien, mais il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis trop longtemps, et l'indifférence de Danny commençait à vraiment l'agacer.

Le manageur de Cillia Peters se trouvait au 29 ème étage, l'ascenseur blindé de monde mit des heures à y arriver. En tout cas, ce fut l'impression qu'eut l'inspecteur. Cet étage était plutôt calme par rapport à ce que les deux hommes avaient pu voir des autres étages. Un bureau faisait face à l'entrée, avec la mention RENSEIGNEMENTS écrit en gros dessus. Don Eppes s'avança vers la secrétaire qui avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer. Il demanda après Paulson pendant que le policier jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bureaux, mais chacun d'eux couvrait une large surface. A leur droite, un petit couloir menait vers ce qui semblait être une grande salle bien éclairée et un petit salon d'attente le juxtaposait. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, excepté une secrétaire qui semblait faire la visite à une autre, ou était-ce une stagiaire ?

Un logo de la société de management surmontait l'entrée dans chaque pièce.

Don avait fini avec l'hôtesse d'accueil, elle leur indiqua la direction du couloir. C'était une salle de réunion qui occupait la pièce du fond. Elle était tellement grande que Don était persuadé que son appartement aurait pu tenir dedans. La vue sur la ville était magnifique, elle s'étendait jusqu'aux collines d'Hollywood. Paulson, Rick de son prénom, était un petit homme, sûr de lui et très arrogant qui ne leur fut d'aucune utilité. Il ne connaissait pas Cillia, il ne l'avait même jamais rencontrée et ses frasques ne l'intéressaient pas. Il disait lui-même devoir « S'occuper de gamines pourries gâtées depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas céder au premier caprice venu. »

Les deux agents repartirent avec un sac entier de lettres de menaces, celles de la semaine en cours, les autres ayant été détruites.

L'ascenseur était toujours aussi encombré lors de la descente. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble, Don ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le repas de l'avion près de six heures plus tôt. L'agent fédéral raccrocha son téléphone.

« L'autopsie n'a rien donné de nouveau, et Colby et Megan n'ont pas trouvé de témoin. Je leur ai dit de rentrer chez eux, qu'on reprendrait l'enquête demain. »

« Ok. Je mangerais bien quelque chose. Vous savez où je pourrais trouver une bonne pizza dans le coin? »

« Pas dans le coin, mais si vous êtes pas pressé, j'en connais une bonne près de chez moi. Le temps de passer au bureau déposer ça (il montra les lettres de menace) et je vous y emmène. »

« Merci »

De toute façon lui-même devait repasser là-bas, y chercher ses affaires. Danny était dans la salle de réunion, en pleine discussion avec le mathématicien, Charlie. Megan et David étaient là aussi.

Don donna à ce dernier les lettres, demandant s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de les trier, afin de mettre en avant celles qui présentaient une réelle menace. Charlie s'embarqua alors dans une conversation avec lui-même, réfléchissant sur quel moyen mathématique serait le plus efficace avant que son frère ne le coupe par « Peu importe le moyen, ce qui m'intéresse c'est le résultat. »

Vu les réactions des agents fédéraux, les new yorkais devinèrent que ces derniers avaient l'habitude. David leur souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla.

Megan ne fut pas longue à faire de même, elle avait un rendez vous. Don lui demanda ou était Colby, elle répondit qu'il avait elle répondit qu'il venait de partir, raccompagnant Charlie chez lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Don et Danny.

« Vous savez dans quel hôtel descendre ? »

« Oui, merci. Notre chef nous en a réservé un. J'aimerais emmener le dossier, il y a des choses que j'aimerais étudier ce soir. »

N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, l'agent fédéral l'autorisa.

« On va manger une pizza, tu te joins à nous, Danny ? »

Don avait posé la question pour être poli, mais il espérait que son ami refuserait. Ce n'était peut être pas très gentil, mais il avait envie de passer du temps seul avec Don.

« Non merci, Don. J'ai pas faim. Allez y, je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel. »

Don ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il prit son sac et suivit l'agent Eppes jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Il est toujours comme ça, Messer ? »

« Comment ? Grognon et renfermé dans son boulot ? Seulement quand l'enquête n'avance pas assez vite à son goût. Quoique que là, ça va encore. Attendez de voir demain, après une nuit blanche. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître. »

« C'est un bon ami. »

Le restaurant dans lequel Don l'avait emmené rappelait beaucoup à l'inspecteur ceux de New York, où il aimait emmener ses conquêtes pour les impressionner. Le serveur les plaça près de la fenêtre, ce qui permis à Don de laisser aller son regard vers la rue, alors que l'agent fédéral s'excusa pour répondre à un appel. L.A. ressemblait beaucoup à New York par certains points, et elle était totalement différente par d'autres.

Son hôte ne lui avait pas menti, les pizza étaient vraiment délicieuses et Don se régalait.

« Tu as l'air d'être connu ici. » Remarqua-t-il après avoir vu l'agent saluer une énième personne.

« Oui, je viens souvent. Je prends de quoi manger, et je rentre m'installer devant la télé. »

« Une bière à la main, pour décompresser. Je connais. »

Ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun, et plus le temps avançait, plus Don lui plaisait vraiment. Mais rien dans les actes de celui-ci n'indiquait que la réciproque était vraie.

Le repas était fini, pourtant ils traînaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, de sport beaucoup, de filles un peu. L'inspecteur avait compris que l'agent fédéral sortait d'une relation compliquée avec une collègue alors il n'avait pas insisté.

Après un deuxième appel de la part de son frère, Don avait du mettre fin à leur conversation pour aller voir ce que celui-ci avait trouvé de beau.

« Au milieu de la nuit ? » S'étonna Flack.

« Oui, il n'a pas vraiment la notion du temps quand il travaille. Ca devrait pas être long, si tu veux je te dépose à ton hôtel après. »

« Ok, pourquoi pas. »

La nuit était fraîche, le policier frissonna. Il ne pu s'empêcher de mater l'agent fédéral alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture de celui-ci. Il se dit que le plaisir de ses yeux le valait bien, et il ne faisait de mal à personne. A part peut être à lui-même.

Don resta dans la voiture le temps que l'agent passe chez son frère. Lorsqu'il revint enfin dans la voiture, il essaya de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert de si important.

« En fait, Charlie avait besoin d'éléments d'enquête. Certaines de ses lettres viennent de fans amoureux en colère d'être ignorés, et Charlie avait besoin que je l'aide à définir ce qui est passionnel dans le crime. Il n'a jamais été très doué en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Il lui a quand même fallu plus de deux ans pour inviter une fille qu'il voyait tous les jours à un rendez-vous galant. »

« Deux ans ? J'espère que ça valait le coup au moins. »

« Je sais pas, leur relation est assez bizarre. En fait, je crois qu'ils sont faits pour rester amis. »

« Oui, certaines personnes sont faites pour êtres amies, d'autres amantes. »

Don repensa à lui et à Danny. Peut être n'étaient-ils pas faits pour être amants, tout simplement.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Don lorsque celui-ci le déposa. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était fatigué jusqu'au moment ou il se coucha enfin. Il eu une brève pensée pour Danny, se demandant s'il dormait et avant de tomber lui-même dans les bras de morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 3 :**

Don se réveilla au son mélodieux que faisait Danny en tambourinant sur à sa porte. Il finit par émerger suffisamment pour aller lui ouvrir. Danny était déjà bien réveillé et habillé, contrairement à Don qui ne portait que son caleçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore au lit. Colby passe nous chercher dans 10 minutes. »

« Désolé, j'avais pas mis de réveil. Je prends une douche et j'arrive. »

« Ok, je t'attends dans le hall. »

La douche fut rapide, Don prit les premiers vêtements propres qu'il trouva et rejoignit Danny. Il arriva en même temps que Colby, qui semblait aussi réveillé et enthousiaste que Danny. Don se dit que le monde avait du se liguer contre lui. En plus, il avait rêvé de Don Eppes cette nuit, de Don et de Danny. En fait, ils étaient tous les trois dans son lit, à New York . Il avait du se relever au milieu de la nuit pour calmer son érection. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça de fantasmer sur deux hommes qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, il fallait en plus qu'il fantasme sur les deux hommes en même temps. Des fois, il se disait qu'il avait le chic pour trouver les hétéros attirants. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour lui s'il avait trouvé Colby sexy. Il était sûr que l'agent était gay, rien qu'à sa façon de regarder Charlie. Colby n'était pas mal, il fallait l'avouer se dit il, mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

Apparemment tout le monde avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur l'enquête, parce que tout le monde avait une nouvelle idée à proposer, sauf lui.

Charlie arriva, accompagné d'Amita. Ils avaient vraiment l'air fatigué.

« On a passé la nuit à étudier toutes les lettres, et on a réussi à les classer. Le premier tas regroupe les insultes pures, sans motif et sans fondement. »

Le premier tas en question était le plus important, il comprenait au moins deux tiers des lettres. Mais ça en laissait encore un bon tas à trier.

« Dans le second, les menaces sont plus sérieuses parce qu'elles reposent sur des motivations précises. La plupart sont des personnes tombées amoureuse de Cillia, et il y a aussi quelques lettres de mise en garde. »

« Quelles sortes de mise en garde ? » Demanda Megan.

« Surtout sur son caractère, et le fait que le temps passe et qu'elle va perdre sa beauté. »

« Notre tueur doit appartenir à cette catégorie. Rien dans sa façon de traiter les victimes n'indique un motif sexuel. Non, il s'attaque à leur visage, ce qui fait leur beauté et à leur corps. »

« En fait, les lettres de ce type son surtout écrites par des femmes » Commenta Amita.

« Ca pourrait concorder. Une femme a moins de force qu'un homme, elle laisserait des marques moins profondes. Et puis, elle n'aurait pas la force de l'étouffer avec ses mains ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle se serve d'un objet. Une fois que la victime est blessée et a perdu du sang, elle est plus faible et ne se débat plus. Ou moins. »

"Bonne logique, Danny" faillit dire Don, mais il préféra se retenir.

« Les lettres de cette catégorie sont celles-ci » Leur montra Charlie. Malheureusement, il en restait encore une bonne trentaine.

« On en cherche une qui a probablement été envoyée depuis New York. Vérifiez les codes postaux des expéditeurs. »

Une lettre sortait du lot, elle avait été envoyée de New York le jour du meurtre de Lola Green. Danny l'examina sous tous les angles avant de décider qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, et la lettre était passée par trop de mains pour qu'il y trouve des empreintes exploitables.

« Vous avez un labo, est ce que je pourrais y accéder ? »

« Dann, tu viens de dire toi-même qu'on ne tirerait rien de cette lettre. »

« Oui, de la lettre, mais pas de l'enveloppe. Notre suspect ou suspecte l'a peut être léchée pour la fermer. Je vais peut être pouvoir y trouver de l'ADN. »

Don interrogea l'inspecteur du regard, avant de demander à Megan de l'accompagner au labo.

« Merci pour ton aide Charlie. Va te reposer. »

« Alors finalement, il ou elle n'a peut être jamais eu de contact avec ses victimes avant leur mort. Mais dans ce cas, comment il a su où les trouver, parce que pour la première victime et celle de LA, personne d'autre que leur entourage ne pouvait savoir où les trouver au moment où elles se sont faites agresser. »

La remarque de David était plus que pertinente, mais pour Don elle avait un air de déjà vu.

« On s'est posé la question, surtout en ce qui concerne la première victime mais on a pas pu trouver de personnes en contact direct avec les trois victimes. Que ce soit dans leur entourage proche, leurs fréquentations, les sociétés auxquelles elles faisaient appel. Rien ne correspondait pour les trois. Et personne n'avait non plus de casier judiciaire. »

Il laissa un moment de pause. « Ca doit être quelqu'un qui est impliqué de plus loin, l'assistant de l'assistant de quelqu'un par exemple. »

Les fédéraux, n'ayant pas d'autres remarques, retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations en attendant que Danny ne revienne avec des réponses, ou pas. Don eut une pensée pour ses propres dossiers en attente sur son bureau. Il pensa aussi à appeler Mac pour le tenir au courant de leurs avancées. Mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et une opération de calcul mental le firent réfléchir. Il était plutôt tard à New York, et le dossier n'avait pas vraiment avancé.

Danny ne fut pas très long à revenir, compte tenu du temps que prenait ses examens bien sûr.

« On a quelque chose. Kimberley Mayer, 25 ans, ex employée d'une agence de management de New York qui vient d'être engagée ici. Elle travaille pour Rick Paulson. Son ADN était sur l'enveloppe et elle est fichée pour agression et harcèlement. »

Danny était radieux, il l'avait trouvée, enfin.

La photo de son permis circulait entre leurs mains. Quand ce fut à son tour, Don la reconnut.

« Je me rappelle d'elle, elle était à l'agence quand on est allé interroger Paulson. »

« Bien, tous en voiture. On va la chercher pour l'interroger. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 4**

C'était fini, elle avait avoué les meurtres. Kim Mayer avait même crié haut et fort qu'elle avait tué « ces garces de salopes pourries gâtées » et qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

Ils n'étaient pas rester au bureau du FBI pour se lamenter sur le sort de la meurtrière, ils avaient décidé de boire un coup ensemble. Le pub qu'ils avaient choisi commençait à peine à se remplir, il était encore tôt. Don et Danny avaient réservé leurs places pour rentrer à NY pour le lendemain, leur laissant le temps de fêter la victoire avec les agents de LA.

Don avait passé pas mal de temps enfermé dans ses pensées et il avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air afin de se détendre. Il fut assez vite rejoint par Don, celui du FBI.

« Tu sembles bien triste. Un problème ? »

« Non, je pensais juste... »

« A Danny. J'ai vu que tu le fixais tout à l'heure, quand il draguait la serveuse. Vous êtes ensemble ? »

La question surprit Don. Où était passé l'homme prudent et discret avec qui il avait passé la soirée de la veille.

« On est juste amis. C'est lui qui le veut. »

« Alors ça te dérange pas si je te paie un verre, dans un autre bar, plus calme. »

« T'es plutôt direct. »

« J'ai plus rien à perdre. Demain tu repars, si je me suis trompé sur toi alors tu repartiras fâché. Sinon, qui sait ? On pourrait passer un agréable moment tous les deux. »

« Je le pense aussi, pour l'agréable moment. »

« Ok, alors attends moi là. Juste le temps de dire au revoir pour pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Tu veux que je dise quelque chose à Danny ? »

« Non, t'inquiète, il comprendra bien tout seul. »

Non Don n'avait pas envie de s'inquiéter de Danny ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait être là, vraiment pour Don. Mine de rien, Eppes serait le seul autre mec, à part Danny. Des filles, il en avait connu beaucoup, mais des hommes...

Il eut un instant de doute, est-ce qu'il devait vraiment faire ça ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il flashait sur un autre homme que Danny mais jamais il n'avait envisagé d'aller plus loin. Il regarda dans le bar, par la porte laissée ouverte par l'agent fédéral. Danny était en grande discussion avec Amita maintenant. Charlie et Colby se faisaient du pied sous la table. Pas très discret, pensa Don.

Juste après, il se dit qu'il en avait le droit, de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Don Eppes avait vraiment quelque chose que les autres hommes n'avaient pas, excepté peut être Danny.

La porte se referma, Don venait de le rejoindre. Ils étaient partis.

Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Don pour boire un coup, parce qu'ils y seraient plus tranquilles. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et laissa entrer son invité avant d'y rentrer lui-même.

« Avant tout, je veux que tu saches. C'est pas dans mon habitude de faire ça. Enfin, je veux dire, il y a pas tant de personnes qui sont passées par ici, que se soit des hommes ou des femmes. »

« C'est pas non plus dans mon habitude. A part Danny, il n'y a jamais eu d'autre homme. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose. »

Sans plus attendre, l'inspecteur fit un pas en avant et commença à embrasser l'autre homme. Il voulait prendre son temps, alors il commença doucement. Il posa sa main droite sur la nuque de l'agent pour le rapprocher de lui et approfondir leur premier baiser. L'autre main se posa sur sa hanche.

De son coté, l'agent fédéral avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et il commençait déjà à enlever la chemise de son futur amant du pantalon dans lequel elle était rangée. Don eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit les mains étrangères au contact de sa peau.

Ils finirent par se séparer. « Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? » demanda le new yorkais. La réponse était dans le regard de son interlocuteur, bien sûr qu'il le voulait.

Celui-ci lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la chambre. Chacun de leur côté, mais tout en regardant l'autre, ils enlevèrent leurs vestes, chaussures et chaussettes.

Le policier avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa première fois, avec Tracy Higgins au lycée. Mais à l'époque, il avait surtout peur que monsieur Higgins les surprenne, en fait. Il respira un bon coup, pour se calmer et décida de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la nuit extraordinaire qu'il allait passer.

Ils se rapprochèrent et reprirent leur activité là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes plus tôt. Bouche à bouche, leurs mains découvrant timidement le corps de l'autre. Mais ceci ne dura qu'un temps, celui qu'il fallu à l'inspecteur pour commencer à enlever la chemise de Don, qui l'imita très rapidement.

Leurs torses nus qui se frottaient, les mains de l'autre dessus, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour réveiller l'excitation des deux hommes.

Elle prit vite le dessus, et leurs pantalons ne furent bientôt plus que des souvenirs.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le lit, leurs caleçons ne dissimulant qu'à peine leurs sexes pleinement éveillés. Don Flack prit les choses en main, sa bouche quitta celle de son compagnon pour commencer à s'aventurer dans son cou, sur son torse et plus bas encore, pour finalement arriver à la limite du dernier vêtement, qu'il enleva sans la moindre hésitation. Il prit un instant pour regarder son partenaire, son corps, ses yeux. Il avait tellement l'habitude des femmes, et de Danny aussi dans un certain sens que ceci lui paraissait nouveau.

« T'as des préservatifs ? »

Le propriétaire des lieux confirma, et lui indiqua le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au policier pour en sortir un, et le déballer. Il laissa sa main droite courir sur le sexe de l'autre Don un temps avant de finalement lui mettre le préservatif. Après quoi, il décida de se laisser faire, laissant à Eppes le loisir de laisser libre contrôle de la suite. Ce dernier commença à le préparer, doucement.

« Vas-y, je suis pas en sucre » La policier avait usé de sa voix la plus autoritaire possible, parce qu'il avait envie que l'agent fédéral passe aux choses sérieuses. Il n'avait jamais été très patient avec ses autres partenaires, et Danny ne l'avait jamais été avec lui.

Don Eppes se plaça au dessus de lui, et le pénétra d'un coup. La douleur que ressentit son partenaire fut bien vite remplacée par le plaisir qui ne faisait que monter au fur et à mesure des va et vient de Eppes. L'orgasme finit par arriver, quasiment en même temps pour chacun d'eux.

En se rallongeant à coté de son invité, Don ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore un peu. Ce dernier comptait bien profiter de la présence du New Yorkais, et continuer la nuit tant que celui-ci pouvait le suivre. Et apparemment, la réciproque était aussi vraie. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue :**

Danny avait compris du premier coup d'œil, lorsqu'il les avait vu tous les deux à l'aéroport. Don et lui, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Don avait mal au cœur en y repensant, parce que dans l'appartement de l'agent fédéral, il avait trouvé une paix qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Puis il avait du reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée.

Carrie n'était pas sur leur vol au retour, heureusement parce que Don n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rappelée. Il avait retrouvé le papier avec son numéro en descendant de l'avion. Le vol avait été long, Danny n'avait pas essayé de parler de choses que Don ne voulait pas entendre. Le sport avait été le sujet neutre qui avait occupé leur temps.

Arrivé à New York, il avait eu droit aux félicitations de Mac, et de beaucoup de monde qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Don. Au moment de quitter les locaux de la police, Danny lui avait proposé de venir boire un coup chez lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Don avait accepté.

Bien sûr, cette invitation n'était pas anodine, Danny avait quelque chose en tête : une conversation.

« Il te manque ? »

Bien sûr qu'il lui manquait. Il hocha la tête.

« J'étais bien avec lui. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres ? »

« Je sais pas Danny. Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi et pas de Mac ? C'est des questions stupides. »

« Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Le pire pour Don, c'est que Danny semblait vraiment surpris.

« Oui Danny. T'inquiète, je te demande rien. Reste un enfoiré d'hétéro, je t'en voudrais pas. »

« Je suppose que je l'ai méritée celle-là. Je suis désolé Don, je ne savais pas. Je croyais juste… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. »

Danny s'approcha de lui, et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Au lieu d'accepter sans rien dire, Don le repoussa.

« Non Danny, c'est fini. S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris à LA, c'est que je dois avancer. Tu sais, c'est vraiment agréable de se réveiller au coté de quelqu'un le matin, même si c'est juste pour lui dire au revoir. »

Il laissa un temps de pause. Il voulait que le scientifique comprenne ce qu'il lui demandait : il voulait une chance pour eux.

« C'est à toi de choisir Danny. Je vais rentrer maintenant, fais moi savoir quand tu seras prêt. »

Cette fois, ce fut Danny qui resta sans voix. Il fit signe à Don qu'il avait compris et le regarda s'en aller. Quand la porte se referma sur le policier, que Danny se retrouva seul dans son appartement, il comprit qu'il avait une chance, et qu'il ne devait pas la laisser passer.

Parce que Don était un homme bien, et qu'il était sexy, et qu'il ne ferait probablement pas le poids face à un mec comme Don Eppes une seconde fois.


End file.
